fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bad Luck 101/Quotes
:(Anti-Fairy Council) :Anti-Fairy Council #1: Anti-Cosmo, you have been summoned here for some bad news. :Anti-Cosmo: Ooo! I just love to hear bad news, especially for our most wonderful time of the year, (fire in background) Friday the 13th!!! (fire fades away) :Foop: Indeed, Father. After all, Friday the 13th is our Christmas and it comes out more than once a year. :Anti-Fairy Council #2: He was referring bad news to you, Anti-Cosmo. :(Anti-Cosmo spits his drink on Anti-Wanda's face) :Anti-Wanda: (screams) Hot sauce flavored fruit punch stings my eyes! :Anti-Cosmo: What do you mean bad news for me? :Anti-Fairy Council #3: Your pathetic attempts to spread bad luck all over the Earth has been getting soft lately, and we figure it's time to let you go. :Anti-Cosmo: I don't see what the big deal is. There's always next Friday the 13th. I just need more creative ideas. :Anti-Fairy Council #2: Anti-Cosmo, you couldn't be any more wrong. :(All three members raise their hands with a glow on it, taking away Anti-Cosmo's wand) :Anti-Cosmo: What?! No! You can't do this to me. :Foop: Yes. Without my father in control, I can't get an unlimited free pass to the Anti-Fairy Pool Party. No one will ever suspect me doing "warm stuff" in the pool. :Anti-Fairy Council #1: It's high time we have some elite help spreading misery on the Earth. Meet your replacement, Anti-Neptunia! :(Thunder and lightning) :Anti-Cosmo: Anti-Neptunia? My first love interest before my dim-witted wife? :Anti-Neptunia: Take out the trash, hon. :Anti-Astronov: Trash? Where? It better be rotten-apple flavored. :Anti-Neptunia: (sigh; ties up Anti-Cosmo and his family herself with the screen fading to black) ---- :Anti-Neptunia: Sorry, Anti-Cosmo, but it's for your own good. With me in charge, things are going to change around here. Buildings will collapse, the humans will be slaves to us, and I'll finally get the exact eyeliner my stupid counterpart has. :Foop: But your magic, why not just do it now? :Anti-Neptunia: You want me to pull up my scary face at you? :Foop: Oh, please. I'm an Anti-Fairy. Nothing scares me. :(Anti-Neptunia's shadow seen pulling up her scary face at Foop; Foop screams like a girl until his skin turned white) :Anti-Neptunia: Now, I'm off to spread pure bad mojo to Earth. :Anti-Cosmo: Well, there is one problem. Jorgen Von Strangle has taken our ability to be invisible on Earth. So, there's no chance for you to get away with this scot free. :Anti-Astronov: But with the help of the Anti-Fairy Council, we are once again invisible. :Anti-Wanda: Oh, just listening to him talk always gives me the goosey bumps. :Anti-Neptunia: If there are no more further interruptions, I have a date with destruction, and for my amusement, you won't be around to see it. :Anti-Cosmo: But I like seeing things get destroyed. :Anti-Neptunia: (hypnotizing Anti-Cosmo) But you will, in your dreams. All you have to do, is feel verrry sleeeepyyy. :(Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda and Foop fall asleep after looking at Anti-Neptunia's trance) :Foop: (snoring while talking) Pain... Sorrow... Misery... :Anti-Neptunia: Wish me bad luck for all the Anti-Fairies in the universe. (Poofs away) :Anti-Fairy Council #3: She has hypnotic powers? Impossible. It takes thousands of years of practice and even we aren't well trained for it. :Anti-Fairy Council #1: I hate my job. :Anti-Fairy Council #2: We all do. ---- :(Dimmsdale Elementary) :Ivan: Okay, another day of school. You ready, Timmy? :Timmy: Ready as ever... for more F's from Crocker. :Cosmo: Don't worry, I can changee your grade to an A+! :Wanda: You know that's cheating, right? :Cosmo: Hey, whatever makes Timmy's parents happy. ---- :(In the janitor's closet, Anti-Astronov and Anti-Neptunia poof up) :Anti-Neptunia: Watch this. (raises her wand, PRETTY POPULAR DISGUISE, Anti-Neptunia turned into Trixie Tang) I'm now disguised as Timmy's dream girl, Trixie Tang. Hon, tell me I'm pretty! :Anti-Astronov: You sure are pretty, Anti-Neptunia. But how is a disguise gonna cause bad luck? :Anti-Neptunia: (disguised as Trixie) You'll see. (comes out of the janitor's closet, waves to Timmy) Oh, Timmy! (Anti-Astronov poofs away) :Timmy: Huh? (sees what appears to be Trixie waving at him) Trixie! (runs to her) :Ivan: Timmy, where are you going? :Timmy: No time to explain. Hi, Trixie, how are you doing today? :Anti-Neptunia: (disguised as Trixie) Absolutely fine, hon. :Timmy: Hon? :Anti-Neptunia: (disguised as Trixie) I'm just practicing my British accent. Do you like it, Timmy? :Timmy: I sure do! :Anti-Neptunia: (disguised as Trixie) I'm afraid your friend and your supplies are gonna have to stay in the hall. :Timmy: Why? :Anti-Neptunia: (disguised as Trixie) Because I say so. I'm the most popular girl in school, don't you know? :Timmy: I guess you're right. (to Cosmo, Wanda and Poof) Sorry, guys, you're gonna have to stay with Ivan. :Poof: I dunno, Timmy. Something about this doesn't seem right to me. :Timmy: I'll be fine. (gives Cosmo, Wanda and Poof to Ivan) :Anti-Neptunia: (disguised as Trixie) Perfect! (grabs Timmy by the hand and locks the door to the janitor's closet) ---- :(Janitor's closet) :Timmy: You know, Trixie, this is a pretty awkward place to be with you. :Anti-Neptunia: (disguised as Trixie) Nonsense. I think it's great. (puts on pink lipstick) Tell me I'm pretty with this lipstick! :Timmy: Gosh, you're pretty. Wait, Are you doing what I think you're doing? :Anti-Neptunia: (disguised as Trixie) Yep, gonna smother you with good luck kisses. :Timmy: Alright! :Anti-Neptunia: (disguised as Trixie; grabs Timmy and leans to him) Kiss me, you fool! :Timmy: Gladly. :(Timmy and Anti-Neptunia as Trixie start kissing; outside, Ivan hears the two making out) :Ivan: I wish I had Anti-Fairy Goggles. :(Astronov poofs up Anti-Fairy Goggles for Ivan, and he sees in the janitor's closet that Timmy is being kissed by Anti-Neptunia in disguise) :Ivan: I knew it! :Wanda: Oh, poor Sport. He's gonna have plenty of bad luck... :Ivan: But we should wait for the perfect moment to tell him. Telling him that now is gonna be bad. :Astronov: Yeah, we'll just have to wait and see where this goes afterwards. :(back to the janitor's closet, Timmy and Anti-Neptunia as Trixie finish kissing; Timmy is now covered in pink lipstick marks) :Anti-Neptunia: (disguised as Trixie) Well, that was fun. :Timmy: And a pleasant surprise. I'll see you later, Trixie! :Anti-Neptunia: (disguised as Trixie) Later, Timmy! :(Timmy gets out of the janitor's closet, Anti-Astronov poofs up and Anti-Neptunia turns back to normal) :Anti-Neptunia: (chuckles) Sucker! (to Anti-Astronov) Hon, did you see what I did? :Anti-Astronov: Wow, that was pretty genius. :Anti-Neptunia: Well, duh. That Timmy won't know what hit him. ---- :Timmy: Wow, it's like I took a smooch shower together with Trixie! :Cosmo: Timmy, I don't think that was... :Ivan, Wanda, Astronov and Neptunia: SHUT UP, COSMO! :Timmy: What? :Ivan: Don't mind him, he's just delusional. Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!